The Internship
by thefaultin0urfandom
Summary: Leo Valdez is working for Tony Stark. The Avengers are looking for Percy Jackson. And is that... Loki? Higher powers come into play, but at what cost? Spoilers for BoO and AoU. NOT ABANDONED JUST ON AN EXTENDED BREAK
1. Prologue

**The Internship**

 **Prologue**

 **Hey guys! Please enjoy my Avengers/PJO crossover!**

 **It will contain spoilers for AoU and BoO**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not MARVEL or Uncle Rick, therefore I don't own anything you recognise.**

Leo was finishing a prototype of a new warship (who knew when it would come in handy?) when a son of Hermes came rushing into the Hephaestus cabin, out of breath.

"What is it?" Leo frowned, setting down his screwdriver.

"Chiron said that there was an urgent counsellors meeting in the Big House," he said, panting slightly. "It's very important."

Leo rushed to the large building at the centre of camp and burst through the door. Everyone was already there, with the exception of Jason because he was at Camp Jupiter.

"Alright, Awesomesauce Valdez is here, you can start the meeting!" he said with a flourish of his hands.

But he was quickly silenced as he saw the grave looks on the campers' faces.

"Leo, this is no time for jokes," Annabeth said, her eyes steely.

"What's up?" Leo asked concernedly.

Chiron sighed. "A minor demigod working at a government agency came to us saying that SHIELD, the agency, had discriminating information about Percy."

"What?" Leo was shocked.

"Yep," Percy said tiredly, running a had through his hair. "And apparently they're looking for me. So they can... you know."

"But Percy's not bad! He's saved the world! Twice!" Leo felt angry. Percy had already been through enough, and now this was resting on his shoulders.

"That's why we need someone to infiltrate SHEILD and delete Percy's files," Annabeth said. "Also to try and convince the Avengers to side with us, because they already know about Percy."

"So the question is, who can hack into SHIELD's database?" Chiron's eyes were twinkling, and Leo knew who Chiron was going send.

"Me," he said. "I'll do it. I'm the only one who knows anything about hacking computers."

Annabeth smiled. "Just make sure you don't reveal anything about Camp, the gods, or anything about us in general."

"So," Leo smiled, rubbing his hands. "What's my cover story?"

 ***LINE BREAK***

Tony Stark was not paying attention. As usual. Nick Fury was debriefing the Avengers (minus Thor) and Avengers in training at their new base (Location Classified). The meeting was about some kid called Percy Jackson blowing up stuff and basically 'terrorising the nation' - that part Tony _had_ payed attention to - but now they were talking about tactics to find the kid. Apparently he was impossible to track. So Tony was fiddling with a small machine programmed to shock people.

"Stark, are you even listening?" said Nick.

"Well of course I was!" Tony said sarcastically. "Go on, keep telling us about how evil this kid is and how he doesn't seem to exist!"

"Well, actually, if you were listening, we know that he has family," Steve said, "and we're going to meet them now." He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't paying attention. Now let's go and talk to his family."

Fury cleared his throat. "Obviously not all of you will go, so decide who will go out of all of you."

"I'll go," Natasha said. "I'm good at talking to people." She smirked.

"Right," said Clint. "I think that Wanda should go, so if they refuse to say anything you can do your mind thing." Wanda looked uncomfortable but she nodded.

"I'll go as well," Steve said, frowning at Barton. "I can be friendly."

Tony jumped up. "Hey, wait a second! What about yours truly! I can go!"

"Sorry Mr Stark, but you have to interview the interns at Stark Industries," FRIDAY put in.

"Right," Tony grumbled.

"It's sorted." Fury clapped his hands. "Now, go!"

They all left the meeting room.

 **Yay, a new story! It's a bit rubbish, and a bit short, but I guess this is a kind of prologue...**

 **I think I'll hoard chapters, just so that you guys can have regular updates.**

 **Remember to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you've read my earlier A/N, hopefully you understand why I updated so late. (I accidentally deleted the whole chapter - which was quite long) I'm afraid this is shorter, with only Tony and Leo's meeting. In the original I put Sally/Paul and the Avengers' meeting as well.**

 **Also sorry it's later than a week, my dad was in hospital so I had to stay at my grandma's house with no laptop.**

 **Guest replies at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO or Avengers (MCU universe or otherwise)**

* * *

 **TONY POV**

Tony sighed impatiently. It had been a long day. While some of the Avengers had been going off on a mission, (which he wouldn't have preferred, but he complained anyway) Tony had been stuck at Stark Tower interviewing potential interns. Tony actually had to decline over four hundred people - as soon as it became known that Stark Industries was looking for interns, the applications came pouring in. Tony could only choose four of them. It was a large business, and the interns would be shadowing Tony himself. He needed people who he could trust. Now that he was an Avenger, he had much more enemies.

So far, Tony was down to ten people. He was lying down on the couch at the top of the tower, surrounded by a mess of papers. For some reason, most of the hopeful interns had written their applications as a hard copy. Tony knew that he would have to meet these ten people to decide who to choose.

TIME SKIP

Tony collapsed onto an uncomfortable chair. He was exhausted. He had just interviewed nine people without a break. The meetings didn't last long; Tony just took a look at most of them and decided that they were too quiet, or too loud, or even too sweaty. They knew a lot about mechanics and engineering, but Tony didn't like the actual people. They were all too reserved. When he complained about this to Pepper, she had just sighed and walked away. She thought he was being silly.

Tony looked at the list he had written. There was one more person left. He was only 16 years old, but Tony had chosen him for a laugh. Maybe this 'Leo Valdez' would be so bad, it would be funny.

How very wrong he was.

 **LEO POV**

Leo walked hesitantly towards the large room which was Tony's lab. As soon as he stepped through the door, he stopped and stared. The room was filled with fluorescent lighting and almost every inch of the walls were filled with high-tech computers. It was almost as impressive as Cabin Nine back at camp. Before Leo could take a further look at the equipment, a man – who was probably Tony Stark – jumped in front of him.

Leo tried to make himself look presentable. Chiron had said that Stark Industries only wanted four interns of the hundreds who had applied. Leo needed to get this job. Lives were at stake – literally. If Percy was captured, he may be tortured so that SHIELD could find out his secrets. Surely SHIELD knew that Percy disappeared every holiday, and they would want to know where he was going. Percy had protested when Chiron had said this; he thought he would be able to withstand whatever form of torture they had planned; but Annabeth didn't want to lose him again. And nobody argues with Annabeth.

So all Leo had to do was gain Iron Man's trust, hack into SHIELD, and delete Percy's files. Simple.

Tony started to speak. "You're the final applicant of around four hundred people, so you have to be brilliant."

Leo frowned. "I am brilliant!" he said, affronted. "I'm Awesomesauce Valdez!" He pumped his non-existent muscles.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Leo winced. That wasn't a good start.

"Yes," Tony said amusedly. "First, I want you to make something out of that." He pointed at a seemingly meaningless pile of junk metal. Tony handed him some tools.

But to Leo, it wasn't meaningless. A dozen ideas whirled through his head, and Leo picked one. He smiled. He would get this job for sure.

 **TONY POV**

Tony looked on bemusedly as the scrawny boy, Leo, sat in the middle of the scrap metal, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He seemed to know what he was making, but he had barely thought about it for a minute before starting the task. Tony shrugged to himself. God knew what was going on in his head.

When Leo had come in, Tony had scoffed. He was wearing loose clothes and a tool belt around his waist. His hair looked ruffled, and his elfish face made it seem as if he was trouble. _But first impressions aren't everything,_ Tony thought, looking at the practised way in which Leo was making… whatever he was making.

TIME SKIP

Barely ten minutes later, Leo jumped up and said, "I'm finished!" to the startled philanthropist who, until now, was watching Leo's progress with a look of surprise on his face. The expression became more accentuated when he saw what Leo had made.

"W-what is that?" Tony stuttered, his eyes wide. "It's – it's…"

Leo smirked. "It's sort of like an automaton… but it can't understand voice commands so you'll have to type it in here-" he pointed at a keyboard behind the contraption "-to make it do what you want." He pressed a small hidden button which made the robot spring up. It looked like a rusty C-3PO from Star Wars. Leo punched in a command on the keyboard and it started to do the chicken dance.

Tony was flabbergasted. Leo had made a fully functioning robot in less than fifteen minutes. _A robot with a crude sense of humour,_ Tony thought as he saw that the automaton was flapping his arms like wings.

"Well?" Leo asked tentatively. He almost looked scared. "Is it good?"

"Of course!" Tony all but yelled. "I-it's amazing!"

"Really?" Leo asked, his eyes shining. Tony thought he sensed something else, but dismissed it.

"I like you, kid," he said.

He sent Leo away after talking to him briefly about the company. Leo seemed fun, and fun was Tony's style. As soon as he was sure that Leo had left, he said, "FRIDAY, look up Leo Valdez."

His computer showed search results of the boy, and Tony was shocked. Leo's mother was in a forge fire (that's where he got his mechanical skills from then), and he had no father. He had run away from foster care several times, before completely disappearing off the map when he and two others had 'blown up' the Grand Canyon. But all charges pressed against him were gone. Strange. So why was he here now?

 **LEO POV**

Leo was sitting at the Hephaestus table with his brothers and sisters, eating a large burrito, when Will Solace came running up to him. "Leo!" he said. "There's a letter for you!"

Leo frowned, and took the letter from Will. Who had sent him the letter? He ripped the envelope impatiently, and gasped.

 _Dear Leo Valdez,_

 _You have been accepted for the internship at Stark Industries, to work closely with Tony Stark with three other interns._

Leo laughed, relieved. The letter went on to explain what he was supposed to do.

"Chiron!" he yelled, waving the letter. "I've got the internship!"

Chiron's expression, however, was grave. "Then you know what you need to do. Hack into SHIELD and remove Percy's files. If this doesn't work, then you must convince the 'Avengers' to be on our side."

Leo nodded, and ran to the Hephaestus cabin. He had some packing to do.

* * *

 **YAS! I've finished the chapter! I'm on my summer holidays now, so hopefully I won't delay with chapters. Let me know what you think!**

 **Guest replies:**

 **jody black: omg thanks! Yeah I'm trying to make it a bit unique**

 **highondrugs: thanks!**

 **Someone: thanks! I'll update soon**

 **Monkey dragon: thanks xx the updates will most likely be once a week, probably on Sundays.**

 **Meee: thanks xx**

 **Guest: I KNOW! But here's the next one** **J**

 **I'll wait: thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I think this is the first time I've updated a chapter on time... :/ but I love this story and all of you guys so I think that's why!**

 **I haven't got my laptop because I'm on holiday! So I'm writing this on my phone. Sorry for the spelling mistakes :(**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan or Marvel.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Steve POV**

Steve frowned as he looked through Percy Jackson's files. Wanda and Natasha were reading up on the boy, trying to find out what Percy was up to. The files were confusing. He had no biological father (at least no known ones) but that was not the surprising part. He kept on getting into trouble at school - blowing up school band rooms, firing a revolutionary war cannon at a school bus - but, even though they were unusual, Percy had ADHD, which could have made him a troublesome boy. No, the weird part was him destroying part of the St. Louis Arch, jumping from it, and surviving. Also, he has destroyed several other monuments, without getting charged. Then, only last year, Percy had disappeared for around 9 months, and in that time, was sighted in Greece, and other Mediterranean countries.

Steve stumbled across a file labelled "X". Naturally, he clicked on it. 'ACCESS DENIED: CLASSIFIED' flashed up on the screen. Nick Fury came up behind him. "I'm afraid you can't access that," he said.

"Obviously." Steve rolled his eyes. "But why?"

"There are some things that not even SHIELD is allowed to know," Fury said.

Steve frowned. "Then why is it on our databases?"

Fury smiled. "There are some powers higher than us, I'm afraid. They granted us with the information only to be accessed in a time of great need. They said that the information would become clear to us when the time was right. Absolute bull****, I think."

Steve was stunned. "Higher powers as in... Thor?"

"Above them," Fury said cryptically, and he left.

Why was these files in Percy Jackson's folder then? Something very shifty going on, and Steve was going to get to the bottom of it.

 **Natasha POV**

Natasha walked cautiously to a dark blue door in an apartment block with Steve and Wanda. It was the evening after Fury had sent them to interrogate Percy's family. Well, not interrogate. Who knew what the 'Jackson-Blofis family' were like? Of course she had read their files, and she knew that they seemed harmless - but they were the family of a terrorist... Natasha was being silly anyway. Whatever this Percy did, she would be able to take him down. He was just a kid, and she was a trained former assassin. He had no chance.

Steve raised a hand to knock on the door. A few seconds later, a kind woman's voice shouted "one minute!" and opened the door soon after.

The woman smiled uncertainly at the three avengers. "Um... Who are you?" she asked.

"Ma'am, my name is Steve, this is Natasha, and this is Wanda," said Steve. Natasha nodded in greeting. "We're here to ask some questions about your son."

Mrs. Jackson closed her eyes briefly, before a smile was plastered on her face. "Please, come in."

A man wearing a casual tshirt and jeans was lounging on the sofa. He raised his eyebrows. "Er, Sally," he said, "who are these people?"

"Well, judging by what I've seen on TV, these are some of the Avengers." Sally smiled. "This is my husband, Paul."

Paul shot up in his seat. "And... what arey you doing here?"

Natasha stepped forwyard. "We would like to ask questions about Percy."

Paul sucked in a deep breath. "Sit down please," Sally said. They all took a seat.

"We heard that your son went missing recently?" Steve asked. Natasha rolled her eyes. Way to be blunt.

Sally and Paul looked uncomfortable. "Well, he's back now," Sally said.

"But you know where he went?" Natasha said, frowning. They didn't seem concerned about Percy despite the fact that they had filed a 'missing person' complaint.

Sally and Paul looked unwilling to reply. "Look, we're part of the government, we need to know what Percy did. There have..." Steve paused for a second, thinking of what to say. "Your son has been seen all around the world in those nine months that he was missing. And..."

"He seems to be around just before and after several places have been destroyed," said Natasha. "You don't know what he was up to?"

"You've certainly done your research," Paul said dryly.

"Look, I know Percy's been in trouble at school, but as far as I know Percy's not a terrorist." Sally raised her eyebrows. "That's what your implying, aren't you?"

Steve blustered for a moment, before Natasha stepped in. "Where is your son, anyway?"

"He's with his friends," Sally said shortly. Natasha could see that Mrs. Jackson was slowly growing angry. Great. People reveal more information when their angry.

Natasha felt a sudden vibration in her ear. "Emergency at SHIELD," the man said. "Come immediately."

She took one look at the other two, and saw that they had heard it as well. The Black Widow sighed. Just as they were about to get more information.

She stood up. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but my colleagues and I need to go."

Sally visibly relaxed. Paul headed to the door. "It was... nice meeting you."

Steve shook his hand. "Well. Bye."

When they were outside, Natasha whirled around to look at the others. "I hope that the emergency from SHEILD was a good one because we were getting information, and now they'll be on their guard for further interrogation."

Steve sighed. "Well hopefully the bug I planted on Mr Blofis's wrist should help."

"And the bug I put in their sofa," Wanda put in.

Natasha smiled grimly. They could hope.

 **Sally POV**

Sally closed her eyes in relief as the door shut with a happy thud. That had been stressing. She had almost felt ready to break after they had repeatedly asked about her son.

Paul came into the room. He laughed without humour. "That was..."

Sally sighed. "Shall we tell Percy what happened?"

Paul nodded. "Yes," he said. "But I assume that he knows already. They must've told him back at camp."

"Wait." Sally held up her hand. "They may have bugged the apartment."

She felt around the sofa. "Here!" she said triumphantly. "I found one."

"Two." Paul held up another one.

"Right," Sally said. "I think we can talk freely now. Shall we call Percy?"

Percy POV

"Percy!" Annabeth was walking towards the arena, holding something indiscernible. "Your mom's calling."

Percy stopped hacking dummies with Riptide, and took the phone with a curious look at Annabeth.

"Mom?" he said.

"Oh, Percy, thank gods!" Sally's voice sounded hysterical.

"What happened?" Percy asked, worry lacing his voice.

"People from SHEILD, they-" Sally was cut off by a curse from Percy.

"I should have known they would target you!" he said. "I'm sorry mom, I have to go. I need to tell the others."

"Love you!" Sally said.

"Love you too," Percy said, and hung up the phone. They had to be careful from now on.

 **I have no idea how long this is, I'm on my phone.**

 **So what do you think file X is? I think it's pretty obvious (hopefully).**

 **And what was the emergency from SHIELD? Sorry about the crappy chapter, I'm not good at writing about people talking to each other. And I'm sorry Scarlet Witch had almost no lines whatsoever...**

 **But as ever, thanks for the reviews!**

 **I'll reply to guest reviews next chapter because it's 10:00 at night and my mum is making me go to bed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for that rushed AN last chapter, my mum was getting angry at me and I had to post it quickly.**

 **Story time: Monday morning, I decided to see what you guys thought. I almost had an asthma attack at all your positive reviews and encouragements! I love you guys sooo much!**

 **Also, I know someone isn't supposed to be there, but I made him alive anyway. (I'm not gonna say because spoilers)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers.**

 **So without further delay, onto the chapter!**

 **Clint POV**

Clint was drinking a strong cup of coffee in the kitchen, and thinking about the teenager Percy Jackson. How could a young boy cause a massive panic in SHEILD? He was only 17 years old yet he had attracted the attention of the Avengers!

Suddenly he heard loud alarms ringing through the building. He ran out into the corridor to the sight of panicked agents running in all directions. He walked to Fury's office where the director and the rest of the Avengers were (minus Natasha, Steve, Wanda, and Thor).

"What's happened?" he asked.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, looking worried for once. "Just after Steve and the others went to Jackson's parents' apartment, someone hacked into the boy's file, and found important information. Luckily they didn't manage to delete anything. They must have been associates of the boy."

"And how did they do that?" Clint put a hand on his ever present bow. He was confused; only people from the inside could hack into SHIELD databases, and even they had to be high up. Not even people who were 'Asgard level' could find a way in, due to special technology from Thor himself. That meant that they either had a traitor in their midst, or someone who was more powerful that the so called Norse gods. The former seemed more believable, so Clint decided to stick with that.

"We don't know," the director said. "We've seen no hacker code, no trace whatsoever. Even if someone had tried to hack from _within_ SHEILD, a trace could have been found. The only reason we found out that they were trying to hack was that they changed a part in the files."

"And... what was this?" This changed a lot. Perhaps there _were_ powers higher than Thor. This seemed a little far-fetched, so Barton kept quiet. Surely Fury would have thought of this before.

"They opened a file that was, up until recently, closed to all of us," Bruce said. Clint furrowed his brow. Why would they open a file, and not delete it?

"But how can you be sure that they were trying to remove Percy's files? They might have been _trying_ to open file X to gain information." Clint asked. This was getting even more confusing.

Before anyone could answer, an agent poked his head round the door.

"We've managed to scan file X without opening it, and there are no viruses visible."

"Right," said Fury. "Let's call the others, and we can read the file."

Before he could say another word, the door crashed open.

"We got your message," said Steve, slightly out of breath. "What happened?" Natasha and Wanda were standing beside him, looking as if they had run through the building.

"What message?" Fury asked, genuine bafflement etched across his face.

"The... the emergency. We were stopped from interrogating Jackson's parents because you called," Natasha said. A look of realisation flitted across her face. "It was a set up."

"You weren't the ones to call us?" Steve asked, still perplexed.

"No, icicle," Tony said, exasperated. "Whoever hacked into our files must have also sent you the fake message. To stop you from finding out information."

"Hang on." Steve held up his hands. "Someone hacked us?"

Everyone recounted the story about Percy Jackson's files being changed and there being no trace of anyone hacking SHEILD.

"Then why would they go to all that trouble to stop us from finding things out about Jackson and opening a file that clearly had more information in it?" Natasha asked.

"Hang on a second," said Steve. "You said that file X would be open to us in a time of great need!" He pointed at Fury. "Perhaps this is the time!" Clint wondered what he meant. Did that mean that something was going to happen?

"Well, let's open it and see," Fury said. "Hopefully it won't blow up in our faces."

He tapped the file. Streams of letters appeared in front of them but it was in a foreign language.

"I recognise it," Natasha said. "But I can't translate it. It's a form of Greek but an ancient form."

"Why is a file in Ancient Greek?" Clint asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tony said. "Translate the files," he commanded the computer.

A few tense minutes later, the computer gave up. "The file is in Ancient Greek, and I can translate that, but it's also coded," it said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well decode it then!"

"This code has not been included in my systems," the computer said.

"Wait!" Natasha said. "That first sentence is in English."

 _"When you opened this file, someone was sent to decode this. Please wait."_

"We can't just let a random person into SHEILD," Bruce said.

Clint grimaced. "How else are we supposed to decode the file?"

"This person might take ages to come!" Tony exclaimed.

Fury sighed. "Then we'll wait."

 **Percy POV**

Percy was sitting at the ping-pong table that doubled as a war council table.

"I've just received a message from the gods," Chiron said. "They helped stop the Avengers from interrogating your parents Percy."

"Thank you," Percy said gratefully. They didn't have the chance to hurt his mom.

"And they said something else." Chiron had a grave look on his face. "There are reports of people falling asleep where they stand, and-"

"Morpheus," Percy interrupted. "Of course."

"But that isn't all, Percy," said Chiron. "Someone is working with him."

Percy groaned. He thought, that after Gaia, he would have at least a few years of peace.

"Who is working with him?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes stormy.

Chiron seemed a bit reluctant to say. "Who?" Annabeth pressed.

"He's a... Norse God," Chiron started, but was soon interrupted by everyone shouting. "But!" Chiron shouted. "He's not a real god. They call themselves gods but they're only aliens."

" _Only aliens_?" Annabeth shouted. "Which one is it, anyway?"

"His name is Loki."

 **Leo POV**

Leo tinkered with bits of scraps from his tool belt in Tony's office. He was sitting with the other three interns, waiting for Tony to come back to the tower so that they could start to work with him. They were supposed to be filling out a sheet, but Leo couldn't read the words, as he was distracted. When would he be able to get close enough to Tony so he could delete Percy's information? And what if they found him?

Leo was pulled out of his thoughts by an image appearing in front of him. Annabeth and Percy were in the Iris Message. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen (they hadn't) and hurried to a nearby bathroom (Stark Tower had loads). He spun to face the message which had followed him.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Leo exclaimed. "Why are you calling me? I could have gotten caught!"

"I'm sorry Leo, but this is important," Annabeth said. "You can't delete all of Percy's files anymore." Percy had a sour look on his face, but he nodded in agreement.

"What? Why?" Leo said. "What do I do?"

"The gods said that there's a folder in Percy's file that SHIELD _have_ to read. It's something that they need to know," Annabeth said. "I don't agree with it, but..." She trailed off.

"What is this folder?" Leo asked.

"It's labelled file X," Annabeth said. "Hopefully it should have been opened already, but you need to translate it into English for them."

"Annabeth," Leo asked fearfully, "what information is in the file?"

"It's about the gods."

 **Okay, I'm kind of at odds with this chapter... But hopefully you'll like it. I think that chapter answered the questions you were asking...**

 ***IMPORTANT* I don't know if you remember, but in the first chapter I said that Chiron or Annabeth told Leo that he had to side with the Avengers. Neither Chiron nor Annabeth said that. They just said to delete the files.**

 **How are you feeling about Sword of Summer? I can't wait till it comes out personally.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I just started writing this today (Sunday) because I'm such a terrible procrastinator... At least I posted on time XD**

 **Spoilers for Thor: the Dark World here btw**

 **Thanks for all the lovely feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Loki POV**

Loki sat in his throne, disguised as Odin. A tall man was standing to his right, cloaked in black and wearing tinted glasses. It was said that if you looked into this man's eyes, you would fall into a deep slumber, only to be woken when he wants you to. He was a god, a minor one, but a god all the same. He had put a whole city to sleep in a matter of minutes in the Titan War on Earth. Of course, the Titans' attempt to usurp the gods was foiled; Kronos had been cast into Tartarus with barely any casualties. By mere demigods. But with Loki at Morpheus' side, they would be all powerful. They could put those petty Avengers to sleep with just a look, and Loki would kill them where they lay. The Greek gods would be at their mercy, and the demigods would all be slaughtered, one by one. Loki would have power over Asgard _and_ Midgard. He smirked.

Loki dismissed all the courtiers standing at the sides of the hall. He needed to speak with Morpheus alone, in his true form.

As the last person left with a resonating bang of the doors, Loki removed the illusion of Odin.

"Loki, we must hurry," Morpheus said in his deep voice. "It is a wonder that I have held the gods' trust for this long. They have found out and are making preparations for battle."

"Well we must think ahead of them them. The gods will send their puny little demigods to do their work for them."

"You must be cautious," Morpheus warned. "The gods are powerful. More powerful than you could imagine!"

"Silence!" Loki roared, his anger showing through. "I am Loki Laufeyson! I will destroy the gods!"

Morpheus sighed. "My powers do not extend to the gods. I cannot put them to sleep."

"But you can put the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' to sleep!" Loki snarled. "They have defeated me once, they will not defeat me again!" A smile spread across Loki's face. "Besides, we are not alone in this war. The giants can only be defeated by a god and a demigod working together."

 **Leo POV**

Leo walked out of the bathroom with shaky legs as he tried to process the information that Percy and Annabeth had given him. Apparently Morpheus, a god who had been on Kronos' side in the Titan war (thank gods Leo hadn't been there for that) had teamed up with Loki, the Norse god of mischief who wasn't even a proper god. Leo had learned about Norse gods - aliens really - at camp, but didn't really believe that they would try to attack the Greek gods. Loki had tried to raze New York (and then the world) while the Seven had been traipsing around Rome and Greece. Fortunately, the Avengers had arrived just in time to stop the Chitauri attack. Really? Leo thought. Cool metal aliens had come to New York and Leo wasn't there to see it? Not fair. Anyway, Leo had to translate a file that the gods had given SHIELD, and then try to convince them that the Greek gods were trying to help. This was a lot of work for the son of Hephaestus.

Leo walked hurriedly out of Tony's office, trying to get to Camp as soon as possible. Percy could get Blackjack to fly him to SHIELD's headquarters. Before Leo even set a foot through the doorway, Tony appeared, running up the stairs. Leo sighed. Wasn't Tony supposed to be at SHIELD's classified base, waiting for Leo to translate them?

"Leo!" Tony exclaimed, spotting the demigod trying to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Um," Leo mumbled intelligently. "I'm ADHD! I got bored. I wanted to explore."

"Well no more exploring for you," Tony said, rubbing a hand on his forehead. He addressed the other interns, "I have to be... er... somewhere else for a week, you can finish this project-" he handed a set of blueprints to them "-and go home when you're done."

Tony promptly ran out again. "Pepper will make sure you're alright!" he yelled.

On that note, Pepper walked in. "I see that Tony has given you the task. After you have finished you'll have an interview with me," she said with a smile.

Leo grimaced. He'd have to sneak out somehow. If Pepper was involved, she would make sure that they couldn't leave until they'd had a long interview, that could last until nightfall. Leo needed to get to the base today.

 **Steve POV**

This was pointless. They had been waiting for ages. Tony had left and came back in literally an hour, but besides that there was no activity. Steve was normally a patient man, but he needed to know what was in the file. What it would mean for them. Would it be dangerous? The Avengers _had_ done dangerous before, but Steve had a gut feeling that this was more dangerous than anything they've ever done.

"What if this is a trap?" Bruce asked tentatively. "Some evil guy might be coming and we're welcoming him with open arms."

"I'm pretty sure that this is genuine," Natasha said. "Fury said that this file X had been in the databases for a long time. And there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it."

"We can take them down if anything happens, anyway," Tony said smugly.

Steve shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What, you think that we can't handle it?" Tony asked, somewhat affronted.

"No, I mean I don't think it's a trap," Steve said.

"Don't think what is a trap?" a deep voice said.

Steve smiled. Thor was here. Just in time.

 **I'm sorry I had to cut it short, if I had written everything I wanted to say, it would have taken ages. Also, in answer to someone's review, I write when I'm going to update mext in the summary xxx**

 **Good? Bad? In the middle? Terrible?**

 **How did you like the Loki thoughts thing?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your amazing reviews! I'm currently writing another story for a competition, so sorry if the chapters are so short. I UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY! I live in England so the time might be different… Maybe check Monday morning?**

 **Also I'm sorry I didn't post on Sunday or Monday but I'm feeling really ill like dizzy and stuff so I couldn't finish the chapter on time.**

 **It's Leo's big escape now! Not really that big… only a few hundred words lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Percy Jackson**

 **Enjoy!**

Leo POV

Leo watched Pepper sitting at her desk, typing commands into her computer. He bit his lip. Despite what others would say, Pepper Potts was a very formidable woman. Scratch that, everyone agreed that Pepper was a formidable woman. He had finished the task that Tony had set them in under half an hour, but now he was waiting for Ms Potts to call him up for his interview. He knew that Pepper wouldn't let him go without him losing his internship. Leo didn't need the job anymore, as he didn't need to get close to Tony to delete the files anymore, but he wanted the job. All his brothers and sisters would envy him. No one actually knew this, but the Hephaestus cabin had a small shrine to Tony Stark – he was just that brilliant. Some even said that he was a legacy of Hephaestus!

Pepper didn't think that anyone would have finished by now, so she wasn't even looking in their direction. The other three interns (Leo hadn't bothered to learn their names) were still puzzling over what to do with the project.

OrLeo sighed. He looked over to where the door was. Right next to Pepper, of course. He started bouncing his knee. He didn't want to alert Pepper to the fact that he had finished, because she would immediately ask him to talk to her. Who knew how long that would take? He could think of no better idea, so he walked up to her, formulating several different conversations in his mind.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Leo stated lamely. Apparently his thoughts had mutated into something wincingly unimpressive as they travelled down to his mouth. Leo smiled widely in an attempt to look innocent. He crossed his fingers behind his back. Leo could feel the amused stares of the other interns behind him.

Pepper looked at him strangely but then let him go. "Through that door and to your left."

Leo sighed in relief. The door she was pointing to was also the way out of the tower. He rushed out of the room and got into the lift (elevator). After a few agonising minutes waiting to get to the bottom of the tower, he ran outside.

He leaned against the wall momentarily. At least that was over.

Percy POV

Percy was, again, hacking dummies with vigour, letting out his anger. A freaking Norse god was trying to take down Olympus. How excellent. There were Greek gods, Roman gods, Egyptian gods, and now Norse gods. Brilliant. At least SHIELD had stopped trying to interrogate his mother.

Chiron had said that file X consisted of information about the gods. He hoped that the Avengers wouldn't declare war on them as soon as Leo translated the files. That would suck.

Apparently Thor also worked with the Avengers, and he knew about the gods, so hopefully he could placate them. Loki and Morpheus were going to attack the Avengers soon, and they probably had a massive army of monsters and aliens willing to destroy the world. Great.

So all Leo had to do was convince the Avengers that gods were on their side. And then they'd have to fight whatever Loki had in store for them.

At least Morpheus couldn't make demigods go to sleep.

Bruce POV

"Don't think what is a trap?" Thor said. Bruce smiled. If Thor was here, he could help figure out what was happening with Percy Jackson and this mysterious file X.

Before anyone could say anything, Thor caught sight of the computer screen. "Percy Jackson?" he asked. "How do you know Percy Jackson?"

"We don't," said Fury. "How do you know Percy Jackson."

Thor looked slightly worried. "I know nothing," he said.

Bruce snorted. Obviously Thor know something about the boy, and was trying (and failing) to keep that a secret.

Natasha opened her mouth to protest but Bruce interrupted. "We're going to find out about him soon anyway, we don't need to ask Thor."

A relieved expression passed across Thor's face. "How are you going to find out?"

"Someone sent us a file pertaining to Percy Jackson and everything about him. It seems like we can find out more by looking at the file. But it is coded, so they're sending someone to decode it," Clint said.

"You must read the file then," Thor said. "If the file was given willingly, you need to know the information. I assume something is happening that relates to the information."

"Why did you come here anyway?" Tony asked.

"I have come from Asgard with word from my father," Thor said, a regal tone lacing his voice. "He spoke of a large army gathering near Midgard. Heimdall could barely see them. They were shrouded in a sort of protection."

"Wait, we're going to be attacked again?" Steve exclaimed. "By aliens with some supernatural invisibility thing?"

"That's not all," Thor said gravely, missing the sarcasm. "After Gaia's uprising, the world has been put into great chaos. The protection from this world is not what it one was."

"Gaia?" Bruce asked. "The Greek goddess?"

Red coloured Thor's cheeks. "It doesn't matter-"

"Hang on, is this something about Percy Jackson?" Tony asked. "You had the same expression on your face when you were talking about him!"

Thor looked guilty. "The threat from Gaia has passed. You needn't worry."

"Hang on a minute," Fury said. "Something has been threatening our planet and SHIELD doesn't know about it?"

Thor was getting more and more flustered. "There are more people protecting this world than you know. It does not concern you."

"It does concern us if it is threatening our world!" Clint said.

"Wait a minute," Natasha said, cutting off the argument. "The file was opened only today, right?" Fury nodded. "And Thor's information came on the same day?"

Realisation dawned upon Bruce. "They must be the same thing."

Thor looked nervous. "Then we are in trouble."

 **Hi... Sorry for the late update again...**

 **Next chapter Leo will meet the Avengers and there'll be another Loki point of view!**

 **Remember to leave your feedback! The next update is probably Sunday**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! I had some trouble with this chapter, but it turned out alright… I think. I've been reading hundreds of Merlin fanfics in between writing so sorry if this sounds a bit too Merlin-y or something XD**

 **I'm not putting any Thanos related stuff because that's really confusing. This takes place just after Thor finds out about the army near earth.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Loki POV**

Loki stood upon the parapet, surveying his huge army below him. The illusion of Odin was dropped, and Loki was dressed in his full battle gear. He felt all powerful. His army was full of Greek giants and monsters, and Chitauri and other beings from space. Morpheus stood by his side, his chin high, tinted glasses covering his eyes. Loki knew that if these shades were taken off, mortals could fall into an instant sleep. Of course, Loki didn't have the mind stone anymore, so he could not control the minds of men, but he was still a skilled warrior. The Avengers and his puny 'brother' Thor would die at his hand, along with the demigods.

When Gaia had been awake, the forces protecting the earth had weakened considerably due to the immense power of the earth goddess. Even though Gaia was asleep, these forces had had no time to recuperate and the gods, in turn, were vulnerable. The demigods would be distracted battling the giants, and the Avengers would be destroyed with only a single glance. Loki would become the ruler of Asgard, Midgard, and soon, all of the nine realms.

He was currently in control of Asgard once again. His illusion of Odin had gained him access to the palace at first, but then it was easy to capture all of the not so mighty warriors in the dungeons where they had previously kept him. Sif and the warriors three had put up a large fight, but Loki had to merely give a gesture and his guards, now converted to his side, bound them and threw them in a cell. Sadly Thor was not in Asgard at the time, but Loki thought it would be better to defeat him with the avengers anyway.

Now Loki was near to Midgard, his restless army crowded in a small space that one of Morpheus' allies had enchanted so that no one could see them from earth. Sadly Heimdall had warned Thor just in time that the army had amassed there. _Morpheus' spell was too weak,_ Loki thought scornfully. But the element of surprise was not needed. Thor still did not know that Loki was alive. And Loki would soon rule the realms.

"Loki," Morpheus said. "We shall attack when it is day for the country. There will be more damage to the population when they are awake."

Loki nodded. "Soon, Midgard shall be mine!" he said.

Morpheus frowned. "You mean _ours._ Midgard will be _ours_."

Loki merely scoffed. Morpheus left, muttering angrily, and Loki smirked. The god of dreams would help to destroy the protectors of Earth, but then Morpheus would have the same fate as the rest of the gods. Loki would be the lone ruler of everything.

 **Leo POV**

Leo had borrowed Blackjack from Percy, as the pegasus knew the way to get to SHIELD headquarters. Percy warned Leo not to give Blackjack sugar cubes or doughnuts. Especially doughnuts. "He gets all hyper," Percy had said.

Leo and Blackjack arrived at the HQ. Leo had asked Blackjack not to land in front of the building as they'd probably be shot on sight. So they had flown round the back. Surprisingly, no one was positioned there.

Blackjack pushed against Leo's hand. He produced some chocolate coated doughnuts from his tool belt, and fed them to the pegasus. "Don't tell Percy," whispered Leo.

He walked to the door, slightly nervously, and watched as Blackjack flew away. He hacked into the database and found out the pin (who still uses keypads for a highly secure facility?). Leo couldn't resist putting in a small virus that would make the keypads randomly flash with silly pictures.

He casually walked in, and was immediately spotted by some strange people wearing black. Shouts filled the corridor, and soon enough Leo had menacing people marching towards him. Leo flung his hands up. "Don't kill me!"

The approaching agents pause in confusion. Normally, when there is an intruder, they parade in, guns blazing, and kill several people. This teenager surrendered immediately.

"I need to speak to the Avengers," Leo said, slightly worried. "Like, right now."

One of the agents restrained him in a fluid move. "Yeah, right, we're going to let an intruder see the Avengers," he said sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes. Did they not know that he was trying to save the Avengers by telling them of Loki's plans? Before Leo could voice this thought a large bald man wearing an eye patch walked out of a door. Everyone parted respectfully. _This must be Fury_ , Leo thought.

"What is going on?" he drawled, staring at Leo.

"This boy broke in and asked to see the Avengers," a female agent said.

"And how did you break in?" Fury asked, striding closer to Leo.

"I found out the code for the back door," said Leo. "It's not that hard. You should really update your systems." Leo winced inwardly. Not a good thing to say.

Fury opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a very shocked Tony Stark. " _Leo Valdez?_ "

 **Tony POV**

Tony and the rest of the Avengers were talking calmly, waiting for the mysterious person who would translate the file for them, when they heard a commotion in the hallway outside. Tony felt his spirits lift a little – was the person here already? Fury went out and after sitting there for about a minute, the rest of the Avengers decided to see what was going on.

Tony stumbled back a little. Why was _Leo Valdez_ of all people at SHIELD headquarters? His new intern? The only words he could say was, " _Leo Valdez?_ "

Natasha looked carefully at Tony. "You know him?" she murmured.

Tony nodded slightly. "He's one of the interns at Stark Industries."

"Hi," said Leo. "Um…"

"What are you doing here?" Tony spluttered. "How did you get in?"

"I'm here to decode the files you were sent!" Leo exclaimed cheerfully.

"But you're just a boy," Fury said confusedly. "How can you know how to decode this? What even is the file?"

Meanwhile Leo had managed to get out of the man's grasp. He bounded along towards Tony. "My… _friends_ … sent me here to tell you about all that is happening with Percy-"

"Percy Jackson?" asked Thor.

Leo nodded. "Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "He's my friend."

Thor stared in awe. "Then… you are one too?"

Leo looked puzzled. "How do you know about…? Wait a minute! You're Thor!"

Tony was still spluttering. "What… You… Why did you get an internship then? And what does Thor know about you?"

"Well… I was going to delete all of Percy's files off your database…" Leo grimaced. "Then there was a change of plan."

"What change?" Fury asked.

"The army," Leo said. "But I'll explain that later. We've got a file to decode!"

 **Hi! This was going to include a lot of things, like the file, but I'm only writing this today and I wouldn't have finished it on time for you all, so… sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Next time will be the file and everyone will find out about demigods!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi. I know. It's been almost half a year. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Luckily my sister convinced me to keep writing this (hi sis) and so here I am.**

 **If you can't remember what happened and you don't want to read it again I'll put in a little plot summary at the bottom. If not just carry on reading. Hope you enjoy! (And I'm dreadfully sorry. Again.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or Avengers**

 **Thor POV**

Thor followed the hyper demigod named Leo Valdez into the lab, where the rest of the team were. He was surprised that the gods would send a mere boy, but also in awe. Was this boy one of the famed Seven, the demigods who had defeated Gaia and put her to sleep? Thor had heard magnificent stories about them, including a boy who had died to stop the evil Mother Nature and then _come back to life_. Thor gasped inwardly. Was this...? No. He mustn't jump to conclusions. But the boy, even if he wasn't one of the most powerful demigods of the era, was still a demigod. Thor himself was described as a god, or a demigod, but his family weren't the true gods. Not like the Greek and Roman and Egyptian gods.

They reached the laboratory. Leo was jumping around like an insane machine filled with way too much energy, which led Thor to believe he was a son of the infamous Hermes. Only his children would be this active. Thor had actually met Hermes once, as he was an ambassador to Asgard, and most of the time you could barely _see_ the god of thieves, he was whizzing about so fast.

Fury spoke up. "Okay, Mr Valdez, do you want to explain what the hell is going on? First we get a random person hacking into our databases, then we get Thor telling us of a massive army, now you show up? I need answers!"

"Okay, okay, Mr Pirate!" Leo said. Thor raised a brow. Did he want to get killed? Fury seemed… well, furious. "First of all, it wasn't a random person, and it wasn't a hack. And I'm going to explain why I'm here and about the army." Thor sighed. This was probably another war that was going to suffer many casualties, and not just demigods. Mortals were in danger. Thor was at least glad that Loki was dead. If his mischievous brother was behind this, they would all be in trouble. He had a way with words that made anyone want to be on his side.

They all took a seat, bursting with curiosity, but willing to remain silent. Leo paced a bit, then came to a stop, an unusually grave expression on his face. "I'll tell you a little about everything that's happening, then I'll decode the file. I am telling the truth, even though it seems implausible."

"Alright, just what is your great secret?" asked Steve. Thor almost laughed. The captain was from the 1940s, he would probably bust a nerve when he heard about the gods.

Leo took a deep breath. "So, basically, Greek gods exist, and–"

Of course, Tony was the one who interrupted. "Wait, Leo, are you sure you mean Greek? And the gods don't actually exist, they're just aliens, right?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I was going to explain that. And yeah, I meant Greek, like Zeus and Athena and Hephaestus." Thunder rumbled. Thor winced. Why was he throwing names out like that? The others glanced towards the clear sky but ignored it. Leo just carried on speaking. "And I know you think that the Norse gods are just aliens, and they are, but the Greek gods aren't."

"What, and you're saying that real gods exist?" Bruce scoffed.

"Yes. So do Roman and Egyptian, but that's not important."

Fury and the others looked dumbfounded. "This has _got_ to be a joke," said Fury. Immediately they all burst into conversation.

 **LEO POV**

Leo sighed. Why was Chiron sending _him_ of all people to explain about the gods to them? Couldn't he have chosen a less ADHD kid along? Like Annabeth? Leo shuddered. He imagined Annabeth trying to tell the Avengers about the gods. She would probably pull her knife on them and gut them without a second thought, because of how annoying their questions were. But to be honest, they were getting on Leo's nerves too. Why couldn't they accept that the gods exist and get onto the more important matters?

"Shut up!" Leo finally yelled, getting tired of their nonsense. "Holy Hera, you guys talk way too much." Honestly, they talked more than Leo did!

The others quieted with varying degrees of shock and annoyance on their face. Leo laughed. "You all look like you've been hit with a brick or something." Leo involuntarily thought of Jason.

Fury cleared his throat. "What about Percy Jackson? Don't tell me that public menace is a _god_?" Leo couldn't wait to tell everyone that Percy was called a public menace. It _was_ true, in a way.

"Ha! He wishes! Wait. He _was_ offered immortality but he declined, I think, but no, he's not a god," Leo said. "He's just a plain old demigod."

"Demigod?" asked Natasha.

Leo nodded gleefully. "Yeah! Basically the gods come down once in a while and fall in love with mortals and then we, the demigods are born!"

"We?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm a demigod too! Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, also known as the Supreme McShizzle Commander of the Argo II, one of the Seven!" Leo's hair promptly caught on fire.

Everyone yelled. Leo however, was grinning, and quickly extinguished the flames. Steve Rogers, or Captain America, practically had his jaw on the ground.

"B-but you're not even burnt!" Tony yelled. "How did you do that?"

"My dad's the god of blacksmiths and fire. I got his power." Leo was unconcernedly rummaging with his tool belt.

"Leo Valdez, one of the Seven?" Thor was asking. Leo looked over to him, and found him looking stunned as well. Didn't he already know about everything? Why was he shocked? Leo was about to ask this when Thor explained. "You're the one who died, and came back to life?"

Leo gaped, and a troubled expression flitted across his face, which was quickly replaced with a happy smirk. "Yep, that's yours truly!"

"I don't even want to know what that was about." Bruce shook his head.

Leo quickly tried to change the subject. "So basically, Percy's the son of Poseidon, the god of sea and earthquakes, and the only reason he trashed the whole place is because monsters and gods and titans were attacking him left right and centre. I think it'll be clarified in the file."

"Right. The file," Fury said. "We need to open it, don't we?"

"Yeah," Leo murmured absentmindedly. "Chiron said that it contained everything on the gods, and how we can work together to defeat them… but why can't they just come down and tell us themselves?" Leo facepalmed. Of course they wouldn't come down. They're all so lazy. "Oh yeah! That reminds me. Chiron told us that you need to team up with the demigods because only we can help you fight Morpheus."

"Morpheus?" Thor asked, most versed in Greek Mythology. "He's the one with the army?"

Leo nodded grimly. He had heard about Morpheus from the other demigods in the Titan War. Apparently he had put the whole of New York to sleep, leaving only the demigods to fight. But Leo had been trekking in some remote field with the Wilderness School then, so he had had no clue. "It'll explain everything in the file, don't worry. Where is the file, anyway?"

Tony drew the file up. The computer had translated everything into English, but it was still coded. Leo cracked his knuckles, and smiled. He was back in neutral territory: technology.

 **Loki POV**

Loki was surveying his army, noting the amount of resurrected giants and monsters milling in the crowd. He scoffed at the so called all powerful gods, who hadn't noticed that Tartarus was quite… empty, ridded of the hordes of monsters that were now at Loki's command. It had only taken a little trickery from his illusions with the help of Morpheus. The gods had no idea about how large his army was, not even about the giants. His own brother had no idea that he was alive… but if the gods were helping the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' then they would probably tell him sooner or later. Loki wasn't upset. He wouldn't get to see the surprise on Thor's face, but it was no problem.

Morpheus strode in the room, a nervous look on his face. Loki sighed, thinking of how much he was going to enjoy killing the measly god.

"Morpheus," he said smoothly, "what brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you," Morpheus said, gulping, "the gods have contacted the Avengers. But they still know nothing of the giants."

"That's all?" Loki stared the god down.

"Y-yes," stuttered Morpheus. "I'll take my leave."

"Why so scared, Morpheus? We will defeat them. The gods have no idea what's coming. With the god of prophecy indisposed of, we've got no chance of losing."

Morpheus drew himself up so he was towering over Loki. " _That_ is not what I'm uneasy about," he said haughtily. "My concern is none of your business."

Loki almost snarled, but composed himself. "Very well." He looked behind him to one of his guards. "Prepare the army! We attack soon."

 **Unknown POV**

He chuckled quietly, staring at the scene in front of him. The ground rumbled with the vibrations of his laughter. "Oh, you have _no idea_ of what you're getting into, Loki Laufeyson. I _do_ hope you're ready."

He looked over to a blonde man who was gagged and tied up in a small cage. "Well, son of Zeus? Can you see what's going to happen yet?"

 **Ooh, and the darker twist of the story emerges. There were about 1000 references to the coming plot line, some obvious, some not so. Tell me what you think is going to happen!** **Hope you enjoyed. I am accepting all angry pms and reviews because of my horrible updating time.**

 **PLOT SUMMARY:**

· **Chiron got news from the gods that percy's being targeted by SHIELD**

· **He sent Leo to be an intern at Stark Industries so he can delete the files**

· **The avengers decide to go interrogate Sally but are interrupted**

· **Back at shield base fury finds this file called X which has been closed for ages but is now open (the gods modified it)**

· **It is coded but it says that they are sending someone to decode it (it's Leo)**

· **The reason for this is because Loki and Morpheus have teamed up to kill everyone basically, and Leo isn't allowed to delete the file, only tell them about the myths**

· **Meanwhile Loki has teamed up with Morpheus and have amassed a big army composed of Asgardians and giants and monsters and turned gods**

· **Loki secretly hates Morpheus so is going to kill him instead of sharing his rule over Midgard**

· **Thor appears back at shield while they're waiting for the mysterious decoder**

· **He tells them of a massive army but not of Morpheus or the gods (even though he knows) but he doesn't know about Loki**

· **Finally Leo escapes Pepper's wrath and ends up at shield**

· **Tony's all surprised and Leo sets off to decode file X**

 **Wow. Okay. That's it. If you were just reading that then skip back to the top and read the chapter? Thanks for your continued support even though I'm horrible.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I updated on time! Yay me! By the way I update Sundays on GMT/BST... Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry if I didn't reply to you I've lost track of who reviewed when. I'm so glad most of you forgive me haha :')**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers**

 **Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! (Oh, and by the way, the blond man from last chapter IS NOT JASON! Jason is safe and sound in Camp Jupiter)**

 **Tony POV**

Tony stared in shock as Leo Valdez decoded the mysterious file with frightening speed. He was pulling up and discarding programs as if he did this every day of his life. He kept a calm exterior, even grinning and yelling 'yes!' when he did something right. Curiously, he had actually chosen to translate the entire file back into Ancient Greek, which, really, Tony shouldn't be surprised with as Leo was descended from the Greek Gods themselves.

The gods. Tony was simultaneously stunned and sceptical about the issue at hand. First off, he hadn't had any actual proof. Although they had seen Leo light his hair on fire and seem unharmed, Tony supposed that it could just be a well thought out trick. Also the so-called demigod had mentioned a war, as had Thor, but he hadn't told any of them the specifics! Tony usually wanted to find out all that he could before being plunged into a whole new world (figuratively and literally) but this time he had had no warning, only a half-baked excuse from his new intern. Tony had quickly guessed that Leo didn't actually want to be his intern, but rather trying to get on the inside.

Still, Tony didn't want to jump to conclusions. It could be true. After all, he didn't think that aliens exist, but he had met several of them, and killed a few more. Gods were hardly any different.

Thor seemed to think that the Greek Gods were real. Tony decided to just wait and see what the file was about. Maybe it could provide some insight where the son of Hephaestus couldn't.

"Done!" Leo crowed, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. "I decoded it."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Already?" He glanced at his watch; only fifteen minutes had passed.

Leo waggled his fingers. "I'm the son of Hephaestus, man! Also I got some help." He gestured to a chunky watch sitting on his wrist. He pushed a button, and a hard drive disk came out. "My dragon, Festus, helped me."

Tony gaped. A dragon? Dragons existed?

"I don't even want to know," said Natasha.

Leo grinned, then pulled up a screen with lots of text. "This is it."

Tony leant closer. The first name to appear was Percy Jackson. Tony remembered that first briefing meeting only a few days ago. It felt like an age. Percy had been declared a 'terrorist', but was he actually _helping_ the world, not destroying it?

Leo explained, "I think it's all about Percy, and his adventures. And at the end there's thing you need to know about the fight with Morpheus and Loki."

There was a confused silence. Leo looked around, as if he didn't know what he said wrong.

"LOKI?" Thor roared, his eyebrows furrowed, his arm muscles pulsing as he summoned his hammer.

"Wo-ah, big guy, there's no need for that." Tony hastily placated Thor, but inside he was seething. Loki? That man was getting on his nerves. But didn't Thor say that Loki had died?

"What? I don't get it? Loki is fighting, that's it," Leo exclaimed.

Thor seemed to be calmed down. His hammer was still loosely held in his hand, which kind of scared Tony. Not that he'd ever admit it. "Loki's dead, son of Hephaestus."

"No... He's not! The gods themselves said that he was alive."

"This has to be a trick!" Thor was growing more and more agitated by the minute. "I saw Loki die!"

Leo frowned. "Are you sure? Chiron said that he was good at illusions."

Clint (who was silent up til now) stood up. "Look, even if he _is_ alive, Thor said that he helped him until the end. Why would he be trying to destroy us now, then?"

Tony watched as Thor sat down wearily, a hand on his brow. "Loki's very mischievous, and I suppose he still wants the throne of Asgard as he's the 'older brother.'"

"Not to mention the fact that he's got giant blood in him," Natasha added.

Thor sighed. "Yes, the Jotun blood in him only amplifies his wickedness."

Tony clapped his hands. "Well. We now know that Loki is alive, and he's being helped by a freaking god. Now we just need to read the file, and we'll be sorted!" he said. He cheered sarcastically.

 **Percy POV**

It was lunch time at Camp Half-blood. Percy was sitting at the so called 'table of the Big Three' with Nico.

"I don't feel right about this," Nico was saying. "Something is up in my father's realm."

Percy rested his chin on a hand thoughtfully. "Why do you think something's happening? Is it because of the monsters that have joined Morpheus' side?"

"Yes… but there's something else I'm not sure about," Nico said nervously. "About… Tartarus."

"Oh." It seemed to go colder. Percy closed his eyes, thinking about the horrible pit that had robbed him and Annabeth of their happiness. He imagined Nico having to go through that alone. He shuddered. It was all over now. He didn't have to think about it anymore. "H-how do you know?"

Nico shrugged. "When I was _there_ , it felt different to how it does now. Obviously I wouldn't go in there again but even outside you can feel the atmosphere. It feels off, somehow."

Percy sighed. "Don't think about that Nico. It was all in the past. We will never have to go there again."

Nico nodded, and looked down. Suddenly a cloud of mist appeared in front of Percy. In the Iris Message, Leo's elfin face was visible. He was smiling, but it seemed that he was tense, and only putting on a happy mask.

"Hey, Leo," Percy said casually. "What's up?"

"We've opened the file, and read it," Leo said. "Guess what?"

Percy filled with dread. "What? Oh gods, it's something bad, isn't it?"

"Nah, depends on how you look at it," said Leo. "It's all about you!"

Percy moaned, and ran a hand over his face. "Everything?"

"Yeah!" Leo nodded enthusiastically. "Some stuff even I didn't know!"

Percy slumped in his seat. Nico chuckled, and Percy glared at him. "What about Loki, and Morpheus?"

Leo's face lost its tight smile. "That's the problem. The gods… well… they weren't very concise about the whole army thing. There are definitely minor gods, but no major ones, and definitely monsters. But they think that there are others as well."

"What do you mean, 'others'?" Percy asked. He was silently screaming in his mind. He didn't understand why there had to be another war. They had just defeated Gaia, but only with the death of quite a few campers. Hopefully it wouldn't be a big fight, like the last two. He just wanted to relax with Annabeth and maybe kick Clarisse's ass in a few spars.

A man with an eyepatch, who Percy recognised as Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD, stepped into the screen. He looked a little confused at the means of conversation but spoke all the same. "Mr. Valdez here told us that Loki was fighting against us too. So he probably has some friends from Asgard or even other realms."

"So we're fighting aliens too?" Percy was confused.

Fury nodded solemnly. "But from what I've heard about you and all your friends, you'll be fine."

Percy grunted. Of course, after Gaia, fighting a few rogue gods would be a walk in the park, but he couldn't shake Nico's uneasiness out of his mind. Something was up with Tartarus. Even though Percy had sworn with Annabeth and Nico to never speak of that place again, he felt as though he couldn't ignore his warnings. Was something else fighting on Loki and Morpheus' side? Nico had said that something was missing. Had more monsters escaped from Tartarus than anyone had realised? But how could that happen?

A hand landed on his arm. It was Nico, looking concernedly at him. As soon as Percy looked up, Nico withdrew his hand. Although Nico had improved a lot since the Giant War, more willing to be friendly with everyone, he still had qualms about human contact. Percy smiled rigidly and swiped his hand through the Iris Message.

 **Morpheus POV**

Morpheus dazedly adjusted his dark sunglasses as he stared into the fiery eyes of his master. He smoothed back his hair and tried not to collapse to the ground shouting, "I am not worthy!"

Instead, he bowed for what felt like the thousandth time. "My most esteemed lord," he said. His voice, normally slick, suave, and smooth, trembled with fear. "My lord," he tried again, "I have done what you have asked. Loki has no idea that _he's_ not the one with all the ideas, _he's_ not the one with all the power. He-" Morpheus was cut off with a lick of flame shooting towards his face. He gave an unmanly yelp – no, a _manly shout_ – and immediately quieted.

"Cease your chatter," roared his master. "You have done the task, well done. But the fight is not yet underway. Be patient, like I have all these years, festering in this dismal place."

Morpheus bowed yet again. "And what of him?" He gestured to the bound man lying in his cage. The blond man had crawled to the furthest corner of the cage, away from Morpheus' master, probably to shield himself from the extreme heat. His icy blue eyes watched the conversation fearfully, occasionally shooting an accusatory glare towards the god of dreams. A rivulet of blood ran down his cheek, glinting in the light of the fire.

Morpheus' master chuckled malevolently. "He will be my first victim, when Zeus and the other gods have been defeated. Zeus can watch as his son get slaughtered by me!"

Morpheus smiled nervously. He straightened his dark suit and shuffled back a little. "Yes, my lord! But I must regretfully take my leave. Loki must be wondering where I am! We do not want him to grow suspicious of me."

"Just a moment," his master said. Morpheus instantly stopped in his tracks. "If the son of Laufey ever expresses any doubts, enter his dreams once again. Rid his uncertainties of this war. He has an innate thirst for mischief but he would be unwilling to initiate this war as he alone cannot win. But my plan only needs for him to come to earth, and then we shall commence phase two."

"Of course, my lord." Morpheus nodded, and left the cave with a snap of his fingers.

 **Dun dun dun..! Who is Morpheus' mysterious master? What is up with Tartarus? And just who is the blond man? (Those last two questions were answered last chapter btw quite subtly)**

 **Oh and according to Wikipedia Morpheus has the ability to enter dreams in any human form. Just wanted you to know that. Is it relevant? Possibly (hehe)**

 **Part of the AN that no one wants to read: I'm actually really excited for this story. I hadn't intended to go down this darker path before but then I re-read Blood of Olympus and re-watched Age of Ultron and I realised a really good story, and I couldn't resist putting it in there. Don't worry, my sister knows the plotline and is 110% satisfied with it.. I love seeing what everyone thinks about the new evil and the captured blond guy (WHO IS NOT JASON). Also I was thinking of putting badass!percy and baddass!annabeth and maybe some badass!natasha (but when is she not?) If you read this you are a star btw and you get cookies (::) (::)**

 **Review please?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey again! I updated on time! I'm actually writing this on Monday as I've got a bit of time (but the rest of the week I've got so much to do I'm screaming.)**

 **I'm sorry to everyone who guessed correctly about the blond man and I came up with a vague answer whoops… you'll find out in this chapter haha... And no one guessed correctly about the issue in Tartarus!**

 **And you have no idea how much I wanted to write 'bright-eyed Athena' or 'Hermes of the golden wand' or even 'Artemis of the gentle arrows' when I write about the gods. I'm reading (studying) the Odyssey and their epithets are so hilarious it was hard not to write them in.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I'm not Rick or Marvel :'(**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Will Solace POV**

Will frowned at the sky. He actually stared at the sky quite often, praying to his dad, or just admiring the beauty of a clear sky. However this time he was scrutinising the sun. The medical side of him screamed and kicked; did he want to go blind? But the son of Apollo side of him was concerned, and frankly didn't care about his one in ten chance of going blind. He could always heal himself with a hymn.

But he digressed; the sun was acting strange. It had been all week, actually. Something didn't quite feel right to Will. His suspicions were further confirmed when his healing hymn on a broken arm hadn't worked quite as well as it did normally. And one of his sisters, Kayla, had missed the bull's eye entirely during archery, a common occurrence for Will, but not for Kayla. Not to mention the fact that the sing-a-long hadn't sounded it's best last night.

But these could probably just be coincidences. Maybe the injury had been worse than Will had previously thought, therefore draining Will more than he believed he would. And Kayla could just be having an off day. Maybe the sing-a-long wasn't great because they were subdued about the coming war. Will didn't know. But he was still wary.

He thought back to the war. He definitely hadn't expected it. Aliens existed? Aliens who had convinced the humans that they were Norse gods. And now Morpheus, the god who was notorious for betrayals (Will hadn't forgotten the Titan War) had teamed up with _the_ Loki himself. Will shook his head, and lowered his eyes, which were burning with the afterimage of the burning sun.

The conch shell sounded. Will started; had he really been thinking for so long? He started to walk back to the dinner pavilion. Hordes of demigods were eating, having sacrificed their food to their parents already.

Will collected his food, and walked over to the burning braziers. If he was right about all this, and his father, Apollo, was in some sort of trouble, then he should really sacrifice an extra portion of food to him. It wouldn't hurt. A pushed a large piece of casserole and a few potatoes into the open flames. The food blackened, burning, but for once Will couldn't smell the normal scent: of a summer's day, with a hint of disinfectant that surprisingly pleased Will's nostrils. Instead, the only odour was of burning food.

 **Loki POV**

Loki tossed and turned in his large king-sized bed, twisting the bedsheets into a ball around him. Beads of sweat dotted his dark brow, and his eyes were shut tight. He was in the palace of Asgard, sleeping on Odin's previous bed. He had had both Frigga and Odin moved to the cells, where they were reluctantly guarded by their previous guards, now in the possession of Loki. However Loki wasn't happy. He was constantly plagued with nightmares, his sleep interrupted by fateful warnings and messages that were probably his twisted subconscious fashioning untruths out of his thoughts, but Loki couldn't be too sure.

For example, the dream he was having right now: he was sure it was a dream, for he was having a conversation with himself, and that wasn't possible in real life, surely?

"Loki, this plan of attack is ruinous," his other self said. "You should make a more conceivable plan, one that we can actually carry through."

Loki – the real one – said, "My plan of attack is perfectly fine! All we must do it lead the army to Midgard and lay waste to the land. Thor will be dead. So will those pesky Avengers, and the demigods and gods will perish too. Then Midgard will be mine to rule over."

The other-Loki seemed to grow bitter. "Yours? Yours alone? You're not sharing the rule with Morpheus?"

Loki snorted derisively. "Morpheus? That numbskull? He's merely a pawn in my plans, a means of achieving power!"

Other-Loki raised a brow. "Are you sure you're not a pawn in _his_ plans? He is a Greek god, after all. They are much more powerful than you."

"Bah!" Loki snarled. "Why are you disagreeing with me? You are me, are you not?"

Other-Loki smiled amusedly. "Yes, I am you. Which is why you must listen to me. Your plans will fail. Listen to me, and you will rule the world, alone. Here's what you have to do…"

_line break_

Loki woke up, forgetting the dream instantly, with only a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that something important had just happened. He rolled over, brushing a piece of jet black hair out of his eyes, and suddenly remembered something. His current plan of storming Midgard was bound to fail. He realised what he had to do. He quickly got dressed and went down to the council room, where Morpheus was standing.

"Morpheus," he said, sitting down in his throne lazily, closing his eyes. "I have decided to change an element in my plans."

"You? You alone?" Morpheus asked.

Those words seemed to ring a bell in Loki's mind, but he paid it no regard. "Yes, me!"

Morpheus raised a brow, and smiled secretively. Loki narrowed his eyes. Morpheus simply coughed. "Very well. Tell me of _your_ plan."

Loki straightened up, and unknowingly recited the exact words he had been told by Morpheus in the dream. Not that he had known it was Morpheus. How was he to know that Morpheus could appear in dreams as he pleased?

 **Up in the realm of the gods (Olympus, 600** **th** **floor of the Empire State Building)**

Everyone was yelling. Athena and Poseidon were bickering as usual, though this time not for trivial matters. Hermes and Zeus were joining in, Zeus on the side of his daughter, and Hermes on the side of his uncle. Hera was angrily pulling Zeus back, but it was to no avail. Aphrodite was fanning herself, upset, while Hephaestus and Ares were desperately trying (and failing) to comfort her. Dionysus, to nobody's surprise, was reclining in his throne, sipping a Diet Coke disgustedly. Demeter and Hestia were sitting quietly, waiting for the argument to blow over. Artemis was sitting disconsolate in her chair, not saying a word.

"We need to find him!" Athena was saying. "We don't know what has happened to him!"

Poseidon glared. "No!" he yelled. "He's probably just off gallivanting with another woman! You know what he's like."

Hermes nodded. "I only talked to him a week ago, and the sun's still being pulled across the sky, is it not?"

Zeus sighed in frustration. "That son of mine might be doing who knows what and we've got another war on our hands!"

"Husband, the war is only minor. I'm sure that the _demigods_ can sort it out no problem." The word 'demigod' left Hera's mouth harshly.

Surprisingly, Demeter spoke up. "I'm not so sure about that. Hades had mentioned something wrong happening when I was visiting my daughter."

Before anyone could utter a word, Artemis stood up. "Who cares? My brother is missing! I know it! My hunters and I are trying to look for him but he is nowhere to be found!"

Aphrodite sniffled. "I thought you didn't like Apollo."

That was evidently the wrong thing to say. Artemis had to be restrained by Hephaestus and have her bow taken away. "He's my brother! Don't you dare-"

Zeus cleared his throat. "I suppose we should wait a few more days until we decide to do something. Maybe a quest can be issued to the young demigods. Though making a prophecy will be hard without Apollo's help…"

Athena frowned. "Indeed, father, with Apollo gone prophecies cannot be accurate… Does this signal anything about his disappearance?"

"No, no, that's hardly likely," he said, though not with a furrowing of his brows.

Artemis saw this, and glowered. She retrieved her bow and arrows from Hephaestus and left abruptly, though not before saying, "Farewell, father. I shall have to find Apollo on my own, if you refuse to help. I know that he's in danger, even if none of you else will acknowledge it."

 **Was that too short? It's shorter than I usually do I think sorry, but thanks for reading….**

 **I love Will Solace, but I'm afraid I only put him in because he's useful to the plot whoops… (I think you all know who the blond man is now.) And I'm terribly bad at writing gods so sorry… Also, does Loki sleep? I've never seen anyone in the Avengers (or Thor/Captain America etc. sleep.) Except for Odin, when he was in Odinsleep. But he was practically dying then… Oh well. And… I told you last chapter that Morpheus' power would be important… wait and see what 'Loki's' plan is!**

 **Again, thanks for reading, and try to guess who Morpheus' master is! There's been a severe lack of him in this chapter but he'll come back hehe ;)**

 **Valete amicos! (That was my four years of Latin coming in handy right there)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hiyaaa! So I'm just writing this on Sunday, because of English coursework taking up most of my time. Again it's not that great, sorry. I didn't want to update late again…**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry for being so evil to Apollo.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Natasha POV**

Natasha stared at Leo Valdez. Just a day ago, she had had no idea that Greek gods existed. Now, the son of one was standing in the secret SHIELD base, showing Tony how to hack into alien technology. This was not what she expected. Also, the fact that they were in another freaking war didn't help. Natasha's instincts were to not trust this guy, but Thor _did_ believe him. However, Leo had done impossible things; he had set his hair on fire, and performed a trick where chainsaws could be pulled out of his tool belt. It had to be some elaborate practical joke. So, Natasha wanted more proof.

"Valdez," she barked, hands on her hips. A hint of authority must have crept into her voice because Leo sat up straight and didn't try to make a joke.

"Yes, ma'am?" he squeaked. Natasha frowned. He was still a kid. Maybe she could tone down her assassin character a little.

"You say you're a demigod…" She trailed off. As she said the word, the idea sounded absurd. How could _gods_ exist? Aliens, she could deal with, because she had seen them with her own two eyes. But Natasha had never believed in anything godly. Back in her assassin days, she had never believed in Christianity, Judaism, or the like. Though her… _victims_ had prayed to God fervently in their last minutes, Natasha had scoffed. There was no such thing as God. Why would he allow such hate and misery in the world? So neither God nor gods exist. They were probably some aliens lording it up, pretending to rule over the world.

"Yeah, I am!" Leo declared proudly. "I told you, my dad's Hephaestus."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked. "Because how can _gods_ exist?" She shook her head. From what she had heard about Greek mythology, the so-called gods _had_ gone to earth and sired children, but they were just stories. Weren't they?

"I'm telling you, they exist! How could I do this if they didn't?" Leo lit his whole body on fire. Everyone yelled, and Natasha could see Bruce darting back to get a fire extinguisher.

Wanda, who hadn't spoken since she had introduced herself to Leo, stood up. "Well I can move objects with my mind," she said. "And P-Pietro, my brother, could run very fast. It doesn't mean we're the children of gods."

"Wait, you can do that?" Leo asked excitedly, forgetting that he was still on fire, and stepped closer to Wanda. She moved backwards, and Leo quickly turned off the flames. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I forgot about that. Anyway, I can get you some proof, I think."

"Really?" Natasha raised her brow.

"Gods, you're a lot like Annabeth," Leo muttered. Natasha frowned. "T-that's a good thing!" he said, raising his hands. "She's the daughter of Athena. Though, of course, Annabeth doesn't kill people. Normally."

"Right," Natasha said.

Leo rubbed his hands together. "I'll call Percy! Percy Jackson, I mean."

"Hold on a minute," Steve said. "I believe you about the whole 'gods' thing. We did read that story about Jackson. I mean, the facts fit with what the information we have on him says! And you did that whole Isis Message thing–"

"Iris," Leo supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that," Steve continued. "So I don't see why they don't exist. Shouldn't we be working on defeating Loki and the rest, rather than arguing about philosophy?"

Natasha glared at him, but Leo quickly butted in. "I agree! But we'll still need to bring Percy along. Annabeth too. She's a brilliant strategist."

Fury nodded. "Okay," he said, "call them in."

 **Percy POV**

For the second time that day, an Iris Message appeared in front of Percy. He sighed tiredly, and accepted it. Percy was sitting by the lake with Annabeth, who was going over some architectural designs. She looked up, and shifted closer to Percy, rolling her eyes but looking at Leo.

"What now, Leo?" she asked. Percy had filled her in on their previous conversation, and had been thinking almost non-stop as to what was happening.

"Hey, Annabeth, Percy," Leo said. "We've talked, and I think that you guys should come over here. To help with the war thing."

"The war thing?" Annabeth enquired drily. "But yes, Percy and I will come."

Percy spluttered. "Annabeth–" But his girlfriend turned a steely eye onto him and he shut up quickly.

"Whipped," Leo whispered, before looking around innocently as if he had never said that. "Thanks!" he exclaimed, and ended the message.

Percy groaned. Once again, they were to be caught up in the middle of yet another war. "Why is it always us, Annabeth?"

Annabeth wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. "Just think, one day we'll be free of all this, and there will be no more wars to fight. At least in our lifetime."

"Wow, you're so optimistic," Percy said sarcastically. "You know exactly what to say to cheer me up."

"Hey, I'm just stating facts."

Percy laughed, and rested his head on Annabeth's shoulder. "Shall I call Mrs O'Leary?"

Annabeth stood up. "No," she said. "I have a better idea."

 **Apollo POV**

Apollo was tired. He was tired and angry. How could he have let this happen? How could he let himself be kidnapped by Morpheus of all people? He felt embarrassed. However, Morpheus had gotten some help. Apollo shuddered. He didn't even want to think about who his kidnapper was working for. He was in a cage, surrounded by bones (that looked suspiciously like human bones) and of course, fire. A great wall of fire licked its way up the side of the cage, emitting great plumes of black smoke. Fire didn't usually burn Apollo much, him being the sun god, but this fire was evil, taunting Apollo and making him see desolate faces, almost like the river Phlegethon in the depths of Tartarus. But this fire was much more deadly than any river in Tartarus.

Apollo thought back to only a week ago, before he had been taken to the scorching cave in which he now resided. His essence was split, some of him driving the great sun chariot across the sky, and the rest on Olympus, talking to Hermes. Normally he would also be down on earth, courting some beautiful mortal lady, but since Zeus had called an important meeting, he had to have his full attention on Olympus.

After the meeting, Apollo had felt something happening back in the chariot. He left Olympus, and brought his entire essence to the chariot. Big mistake. Waiting there, with his feet up on the dashboard, was Morpheus, lazily smiling. Of course, Apollo was immediately confused. Morpheus had since apologised for the Titan War, and had even participated in the annual 'Who can drink the most nectar in one gulp?' game. (Of course, Dionysus had won.) But now, here he was, smirking evilly, with a coil of deadly looking rope in his hand. A brief scuffle later, in which Apollo was unpleasantly surprised at Morpheus' new found strength, Apollo was lying in the back of the chariot, bound tightly, and Morpheus was holding the loose end of rope, ready to drag the sun god to his prison. And this is the weird bit: a man, nicely tanned, with oily black hair and bulging muscles, appeared in the chariot. Apollo knew him to be Helios. 'Oh,' he had thought at the time. 'This has all been planned out quite nicely, hasn't it?' Helios snapped his fingers, and the shiny red Mercedes turned back into the traditional chariot with large wooden wheels and bronze seats. Apollo tried to think optimistically. At least the sun would still rise and set…

Apollo sighed quietly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He had obviously been taken because of his status as the god of prophecy. Apollo hadn't known exactly what was going to happen before, but he had had an idea. In fact, he was the one who had warned Zeus and the others of the upcoming war. But he hadn't had any idea of what was going to happen then. Now, he did. And he didn't even need to be the god of prophecy to see it.

 **I hope that was easy to understand, and that I haven't made any major errors… Tell me if you didn't understand or I made a mistake sorry :(**

 **Who do you think the evil dude is? I hope it's not too obvious now…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
